


oh baby boy

by HgF_Atc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, By HYDRA, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, but it's not really a blowjob, comfort blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HgF_Atc/pseuds/HgF_Atc
Summary: Bucky felt so useless, he glanced at his baby who had started shaken. He picked up Steve’s legs and dumped them in between his, pulling him closer. Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck. They were now fully hugging. Steve was still shaking, but he seemed to calm down a little bit....After a mission Steve gets sad, so the boys comfort each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	oh baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii,  
> So this is my second fanfic ever. And I'm still excited.  
> DISCLAIMER: English is not my first language and I have dyslexia. If you notice any mistakes, tell me please. I'd appreciate it :)  
> Enjoy!  
> Love, H

They’d just finished a mission. It was fairly quiet on the Quinjet. The only ones talking were Natasha and Clint, they were slightly hunched together. Seeking comfort. Bruce had fallen asleep after transforming back. That happened often, hulking out took a lot of energy out of him. Thor seemed to be deep in thought, just staring at a spot on the wall in front of him. Tony was piloting the Quinjet, even though he didn’t really need to. JARVIS could easily take that task over for him, but he probably needed to distract himself with something. Bucky sat on one of the benches that were placed in front of the wall, so he could lean against the wall. Steve was sitting next to him with his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

The mission had taken a lot out of everyone. It had appeared to be a simple clean-up of one of the old HYDRA bases. Fury had had a bad feeling about it, though. Something seemed off in the file they had on this base, he had said. So they’d all been called in, even Bruce. They didn’t call in the Hulk except for when they really needed him. The Hulk was a great asset, but caused a lot of damage. Also, Bruce didn’t like to fight and always hated it when he had to go. He’d rather help children in poor countries than battle some weirdos. But then again, didn’t they all?

It was good that Bruce was called in, though. Something had most definitely been wrong in this base. There had been a whole army there it seemed, and they’d known that the Avengers were coming. They don’t know how HYDRA knew they were coming, but HYDRA had known alright.

A long battle had taken place after arriving. They’d fought for three hours before Natasha and Steve had managed to get in. The sight they were met with had not been pretty. Turns out, this base had been used for experimenting, on children. In the basement had been a huge machine that looked like an oven. It had most likely been used to burn the bodies. It had taken a toll on each of them. They had all seen some very fucked up shit, but this was really something else. It was just so wrong, so evil and oh so inhuman.

They had cleared out the base, they had found no child that was still alive. In one cell they had found two bodies. Behind the base was a clearing and they had buried the too small bodies there, after they were done with the mission. These bodies were someone’s children, they didn’t deserve to be left in the base.

Steve had taken it very hard. When they got back on the Quinjet, he had sat down next to Bucky. But he hadn’t uttered a single word since he told Tony to take them back to the tower.

Bucky felt so useless, he glanced at his baby who had started shaken. He picked up Steve’s legs and dumped them in between his, pulling him closer. Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck. They were now fully hugging. Steve was still shaking, but he seemed to calm down a little bit.

When they got back to the tower, they had all gone to their own floor. Everyone needed to come back to themselves a little bit. Once Bucky and Steve got back to their own floor, Bucky led Steve towards the shower. Bucky turned on the shower and got out of his gear. When he turned around he saw Steve fumbling with his sipper. After Bucky helped Steve out of his suit they got in the shower together, and just stood there fore a few minutes hugging. Bucky pulled away from the embrace and started washing Steve. He started with his arms, then his chest and his back and at last kneeled down to wash Steve’s legs. Steve inhaled sharply and exhaled very deeply. Bucky looked up and saw him stare at the wall. He was clearly deep in his head, and knowing Steve, the thoughts he was having wouldn’t be very positive.

Bucky quickly washed himself and turned off the shower. They both got out. Bucky dried himself first and then grabbed a towel to dry Steve as well. Bucky led Steve to the bedroom and they both got under the covers. Bucky looked over to his sub. Steve was staring at the ceiling.

“Steve”

No reply.

“Baby”

Again, Steve didn’t reply.

“Come here, doll,” Steve didn’t move, so Bucky moved him. He pulled Steve close till Steve lay half on top of Bucky. Steve lay with his head on Bucky’s chest. He hugged Steve close; they both needed the comfort.

“Try to sleep, baby doll. I love you”

“I love you, too,” Steve replied. It was the first thing he had said since they had arrived at the tower. Steve was slowly starting to relax a bit. Bucky could feel some of the tension leaving his baby’s body.

After a while they both fell asleep like that.

…

Steve awoke abruptly. Bucky woke up from the movement. They had changed position slightly while they were sleeping. Steve was now laying fully on top of Bucky, but had moved downwards a bit. His head now pillowed on Bucky’s stomach.

“Nightmare?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied. He went to lie back down again, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep.

Steve started softly suckling at Bucky’s skin. It looked like he didn’t even realise he was doing it.

“Are you okay? What do you need, baby? Need something is your mouth?” Bucky softly asked his sub. Steve let out a soft whine while burying his face in Bucky’s groin. Well that answered the question. Bucky knew that it wasn’t really about sex right now. Steve needed a place to belong, and to feel safe. And suckling at Bucky’s dick usually helped him settle down. 

“Daddy,” Steve let out another whine, this one slightly louder than the previous one.

“Need me to get you out of your head for a little bit?” Bucky asked.

“Please, make me forget”

“Of course, baby. What do you want? Do you want to suck Daddy’s dick, baby boy?” Steve nodded and looked longingly at Bucky’s cock, which was slowly starting to fill.

“Go on, doll. Take out my cock,” Steve pushed Bucky’s sweats down. Bucky had to lift his hips of the bed so Steve could slide his sweats down to his thighs. His cock sprung free; it wasn’t fully erect yet but for Steve that didn’t really matter.

“Go on, sweetheart,” Bucky softly murmured to his baby boy. Steve took this as his cue to start suckling his Daddy’s cock.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it. Such a good boy for me. You just needed something in your mouth, didn’t you? You’re so beautiful, with your pretty mouth stuffed. Doing so good, baby boy,” Steve hummed around Bucky’s cock as Bucky gently praised him.

Steve continued to suckle at Bucky’s dick. They stayed like that for a while. They did this quite a lot. It calmed Steve down and got him to not worry for a while, and in their line of work it was important to be able to calm down. They had done this during the war as well. The Commandos had known they were in a relationship, but they hadn’t cared in spite of the fact that it was the forties. They found out when they walked into Bucky and Steve’s shared tent and caught them doing exactly this. Bucky had pulled away and Steve had let out a sound so broken. The Commandos had tactically left. Steve hadn’t really got what was going on till the next morning. He had been so embarrassed.

They had gotten together when Bucky was nineteen and Steve was eighteen. A month after they got together, Steve’s mom had died. That was when they realised that Steve had some sort of oral fixation. Well, they had always known. Steve had spent a lot of time sucking on his own fingers when he was young. After Sarah’s death, Steve had suckled on Bucky’s cock a lot. However, after Steve was mostly over his Mom’s death, he always denied himself the comfort. Even when Steve was very upset, he would deny himself. He had found himself pathetic, which was of course ridiculous. But Steve always had ridiculous ideas, so this fit into his complex perfectly.

After Bucky had gotten his memories back, they had spent a lot of time talking. Eventually, they got back together. Steve finally stopped denying himself and let himself have the comfort. That was also when they found out the whole _Daddy_ thing. Steve had found that really embarrassing. In the beginning he only called Bucky Daddy when he was either really upset, or high on pleasure. But after some coaxing from Bucky, he used Daddy more and more often. They’d had a lot of fights about stuff like this. They would find something that they both found comfort in, but then Steve would deny himself. Luckily, they were always able to sort everything out. And in time, Steve got more confident in himself and in the things that he liked.

Bucky could see Steve’s eyes getting dopey and his muscles relaxing as he suckled his Daddy’s cock. Within a few minutes Steve fell asleep with Bucky’s cock still in his mouth. He continued to suckle gently in his sleep. Bucky looked at his boy with what Nat would call his heart eyes. But he couldn’t help it. He loved Steve so much. They had gone through so much shit together, but it was all worth it. He would do it all again if that meant that at the end of the day, he could fall asleep next to his baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!!  
> Feel free to comment, I'd love to hear what your thinking.  
> Love, H :)


End file.
